gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper
Sniper, also known as Murder S, is an official character appearing in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed as an antagonist to the titular characters. Outline Sniper is a ruthless dog with no feelings of compassion or honor, just selfish. From his very first appearance, it's pretty obvious that he wants to take over the pack, along with the fact that he hates just about anyone who could challenge what he considers his righteous post. Even when a human fixed him up after the fall in GNG, he only repayed the human by killing her in coldblood. Sniper is a Doberman Pinscher. He's mainly black with brown patches above his eyes, his snout, paws, and the inside of his ears. In the Ginga Nagareboshi Gin anime, he wore a grey collar with spikes coming out of it, whereas in the manga and Ginga Densetsu Weed, he wore an ordinary red collar. In GDW, he also has metal hindlegs. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Sniper is the general of Riki's pack. From the very first moment he laid his eyes on Gin, he instantly hated the pup's guts, and starts to plan with Hyena, his spy, to kill him. He then tells the Weimaraner to spy on the pup and the platoon. In the meantime, Sniper tried everything to ruin Ben and the group's mission to gathering more males. He kills one dog with the help of Hyena. Gin and Smith saw this and Sniper and Hyena chase after them, leading them to a waterfall and then give up. After Sniper learns of Ben surviving rocks he orders Hyena to return to the pack because they need more information. Hyena does return to the pack, but turns against Sniper. Sniper gets defeated by Gin in the mountain that surrounds Shikoku, but doesn’t give up. He returns before the final battle against Akakabuto and fights Ben, but Ben gets the upper hand. After Ben throws himself and Sniper into a river, Sniper tries to drown Ben, but gets disturbed by Hyena who witnessed everything and jumped down to save Ben. Sniper kills Hyena and then disappears for the rest of the series, not appearing at all in the Wolf Arc. He returns in the Ginga Densetsu Weed manga. In the anime, Sniper still fights Ben, but after Ben jumps down the cliff with Sniper, he is never seen again. He had possibly died from the long fall before Hyena dived down to save Ben afterwards. Ginga Densetsu Weed Sniper is the sworn enemy of Gin and Hougen's ally. He tried to kill Gin several times when he was younger and wanted to take over Ōu himself. However, Sniper is now handicapped because he got crushed between some stones when he tried to drown the Great Dane, Ben, earlier. He has metal legs and a small carriage that helps him walk. Snipe is known as Murder S and has trained many assassins. He joins up with Hougen to get revenge on Gin but Hougen almost buries him alive because of his past as a traitor and Ōu dog. However, his speak makes Hougen spare him and it's revealed he has artificial back legs. Sniper starts to train walking and fighting, becoming Hougen's right hand and commander of his fort. When Gin escapes from Hougen, Sniper could not retrieve him (as Gin was taken away by truck drivers), and he kills another dog who looks like Gin instead and carries the corpse back to Hougen. The trick works and Sniper is now the only one who knows of Gin’s existence. He travels out to kill Gin but has to return empty-handed. He then meets Weed who wounds him badly. Sniper disappears for awhile but returns before the final battle. When Tesshin is about to kill Hougen, Sniper jumps in and cuts open Tesshin’s stomach. He then jumps into a gorge to find and kill Gin. He fights Gin but the ice breaks under his steel legs and he falls into a hole that's so deep that only his head is visible. When Weed arrives shortly after, Sniper tries to drag Weed down the hole. Weed tries to talk Sniper sense but orders him to be drowned as he realizes the dog isn't going to change his bad ways. Sniper is kept underwater until he is forced to let go of Weed. He vanishes through the hole before drowning in the river below, unable to get out of the river due to his heavy back legs. Ginga Ocean James/Nagareboshi Yukina (by bart12345 and digimonfrontier77) Sniper appears in GOJGNY as one of the main antagonists in the story. Having survived the fall in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, he obtained a scar on his forehead, lost the skin on his muzzle, and was given metal legs by humans. Still wanting to claim Ohu as his own, Sniper is ready to go for great lengths to do so. Having managed to build himself an army, he not only plans to invade Ohu and take over, but to also claim Gin as his bitch. He rapes Gin, but does not sire any pups in the Akita. Soon, Gin escapes and Sniper orders his army to go find him. Near the end of the first arc, Sniper meets Lucy and immediatly seduces her and sires three pups inside her-one male and two daughters that are born after his death. His ghost is later seen harassing Gin's children, but is not seen afterward and his spirit is assumed to be wandering around in the real world with Lucy, unable to move on to the afterlife, unable to be reborn. He is assumed to be the son of Stocke. He is the father of Blight and Aku. GDW:Alternative World (by digimonfrontier77) Sniper is the mate of Lucy and father to Redfang, Ren, and Nancy. He is more laidback, but still cold hearted. He is seemingly unaware that Lucy is cheating on him with Hougen and other males. It is unknown why he chose to be the follower of his mate and give up any power to rule. Ginga King (by digimonfrontier77) Sniper is the half-brother of Shiro, the King of Futago Pass. He detests his brother and his children-Chako, Daia, Hawkeye, Riki, Rikun, and Zidane. He often tries to kill them when they are alone, but he always fails. Eventually, he gains the help of the Kogas and the Borozi brothers, finally killing his half-brother Shiro but fails to kill the kids. He manipulates Fuji into staying after he finds her. GDW:AU (by bart12345) He is the half-brother of Shiro, son to White Fang and Minevra, and was known as Rurin at the time. He was a quiet child, but had at least some compassion before his change. After moving to their new home with Takeda Gohei, he meets up with Yamabuki and falls in love with her, but Shiro is the one she chooses and is resentful, eventually trying to kill his master. Kicked out of his home, he changes his name to Sniper. He watches from afar as his nieces and nephews were born. He takes an interest in Riki, the runt and stalks him. When Riki tries to kill Akakabuto to protect his son Gin, he falls off the cliff and gets amnesia. He takes advantage of this and worms his way into his mind, earning his trust and climbing to the top of the Ohu army. Six months pass until Gin shows up, claiming Riki is his father. Sniper is furious: Gin was a threat to his power and tries to get him to leave, but he fails and Gin is made into a soldier. Sniper then tries to get Hyena to kill him, but Gin lives. He then tries to lure Gin into a trap in Shikkoku by taking Chutora and Kurotora hostage, but fails and is humiliated and gets stuck in a tree. His half-nephew Riki eventually regains his memory, but dies in the final battle. The Doberman was furious; his power had been taken and he didn't like it. So he set out to regain that power through any means necessary. Sniper is the main villain who takes over Gajou just a few months after Akakabuto is killed. He dislikes anyone who challenges or speaks against his authority, as seen in the latest chapter when he assigns Hougen a mission that is suicide to even try. He also wants to train his children into his successors as soon as possible, but why is unknown. He forces Gin to be his mate, getting him pregnant with Axel, their son. Gin and John's five new pups - Belle, Mike, Tin Tin, Gin Jr, and John Jr flee after they find an opening in their prison. Why Sniper has taken over is a mystery to everyone... Ohu Game (by Gingalover) Although he didn't officially appear, he was described a bit by his son, Yunikku, as he gave his mission to Weed and his army, and after Yunikku helped heal Kyoushiro. Personality and Appearance (Immortals and Absolute Immortals, by Ascended Demon) Unlike his evil, mortally counterparts, Sniper is kind, caring, and selfless. However, after losing his brother Shiro and joining the Ohu Army, Sniper acts very strict and doesn't take kindly to when the rules are broken, usually because it gets in the way of Ohu's mission to defeat Akakabuto. The main reason is because of his desire to avenge Shiro, who had died fighting against the monstrosity. Eventually, when he met Gin, he immediately opened up to him and couldn't understand why at first, until he discovered that Gin also had an infinity soul and that their souls had formed an eternal bond, which is why they fell in love so quickly. Sniper is protective of his Gin, as he is both his great half-nephew and his mate, then he becomes protective of their three sons, Lector, Thunder, and Weed. In "Immortals" and "Absolute Immortals," Sniper is an Absolute Immortal as he has a soul known as an Infinity Soul. His breed is Akita/Doberman Mix, but he has the appearance of a Doberman, possibly his true form, considering the things he had explained to Gin about their infinity souls. Like his counterparts, he has black fur and brown patches above his eyes, and a brown snout, but he doesn't have grey paws like some of his counterparts. In "Absolute Immortals," Sniper becomes weakened after detonating his soul to destroy Nikita, and as a result, his regeneration is suppressed to where he can only heal at an accelerated rate. In a few unknown accidents, Sniper's face is burnt and his hind legs are crushed. Due to his immortality, he's immune to being slowed down by the injuries, but he covers them with metal anyway, because of how they look. Immortals (by Ascended Demon) For the first time, there is a story with a good version of Sniper. In Immortals, Sniper is Riki's second in command of Ohu. At first, he seems to be strict, but does have a gentler side, considering how kind he was to Gin when they spoke in private. Sniper is an absolute immortal, an immortally being that cannot be killed by even an omnipotent being. It is even stated that absolute immortals are omnipotent beings, however, Sniper has not attuned to his true power. It also turns out that Gin is also an absolute immortal, as they both have infinity souls, souls made of eternal and absolute light and darkness. The two form an eternal bond and fall in love and slept together while the Ohu soldiers leave in order to gather dogs. That night, Sniper has a nightmare where he relives the night he found out his half-brother, Shiro, had died fighting against Akakabuto, and he had told Gin that he had joined the army to avenge his brother. They do not care that they are related and remain in love. On their own, the two travel to the Kai Mountains to recruit the Kai Brothers before waiting for Ben and the three platoons to arrive. When they do, Sniper is informed that they had found the bodies of a nearby pack, whose leader turned out to be an old friend of Sniper's and also immortal, but not an absolute immortal. They continued on their journey and go to the Misty Mountains. It was stated that Sniper and Moss had a father and son relationship, as Moss had taken in Sniper after he had run away. He even calls his adoptive father "Fat Albert," but whenever he's serious or emotional, he'll call Moss "Pops." The Ohu soldiers, along with Moss's pack, make their way to Mie to get the help of the Iga Clan, but they have an encounter with Koga Dogs. Sniper and Gin go to see Akame, and they find the Iga Lord fighting against Gaia, who is possibly immortal, but the wolf flees as the Ohu soldiers arrive, only to be poisoned by seeds that Akame had set in case Koga attacked. Sniper and Hyena go to Koga to fight off the clan while Gin and Akame go to get the antidote. They run into Wilson, who threatens to throw Kurojaki's son off the cliff. Kurojaki attempted to save his pup, but ended up causing his son and Wilson to fall off the edge as Sniper jumps off and grabs the pup, saving him. Kurojaki then joins the Ohu Army as Akakabuto possess a threat to Koga, and he states that his son's name is Tesshin. While the Ohu Army, Moss's pack, and the ninja clans stay behind, Sniper and Gin, along with some of their friends, set off to Shikoku in order to get the help of fighting dogs and an old friend of Sniper's. On his way up the mountains, Sniper encounters Nikita, a powerful immortal wolf, though not an absolute immortal, who was once his friend. Sniper then knew that Nikita had sent Gaia to trick Akame into thinking that Koga would attack so that he'd placed poisons seeds around the Iga House, which had been burnt down by the Iga Lord. Sniper decides not to go after Nikita, as Akakabuto is his main problem and he could deal with Nikita later if he became a problem and continues his way to Bill's territory, where Gin had gotten worried and ended up telling the others about both his and Sniper's immortality and their relationship, which they are able to accept. After Sniper gets the help of Benizakura, who is also an old friend of his, they head to Mutsu to help everyone else when Cross tells them that they were captured by the Four Heavenly Kings of Mutsu. Upon arriving, Sniper and the others find the Ohu soldiers fighting against the Four Heavenly Kings and join the fight, only to stop when they find out that Akakabuto's bears had killed Terry, and the bears happen to be accompanied by Gaia, who had been sent by Nikita to form an alliance with Akakabuto, which is strange, as Sniper stated that Nikita has had an undying hatred for mortals ever since his brother was killed twenty thousand years ago. Sniper interrogates Gaia, asking him why he worked for Nikita, and Gaia said that his empire had been wiped out by Nikita and that less than twenty remained. He adds that Nikita had wiped out all of Ohu's other platoons and that the only reason that the first three platoons survived was because Nikita did not account for Sniper being there. And Gaia sad that he found Sniper's immortal friend, Takahiro, who had almost been killed by Nikita, but Gaia saved him by putting him back together and Takahiro's regeneration revived him. Sniper thanks the wolf before he and the Ohu soldiers make their way back to Ohu. On their way, they encounter Hakuro, who had heard of the trouble Akakabuto was causing and came to help. Once they return to Ohu, they meet up with John, Bill, Wilson, Smith, and Musashi after they had been sent to gather more dogs and meet them in Ohu. The next day, Sniper encounters Nikita and the two fight. Sniper knocks Nikita off a cliff and before they disappear. A week later, Gin had asked around and discovered that Sniper had been chased by Nikita and ended up on a cargo ship heading to America. Absolute Immortals (by Ascended Demon) In the continuation of "Immortals," Sniper and Gin reunite in America, where Gin tells Sniper he is pregnant with his pup. Over the next five years, Sniper and Gin name their first son "Lector," then they have two more sons, Thunder and Weed. Sniper and his family are unable to return to Japan as they have to deal with Nikita, who Sniper is unable to kill, as the wolf's immortality is too powerful. At the end of those five years, however, Sniper learns how to detonate his infinity soul in order to not only kill Nikita, but destroy the other immortal's soul, thus erasing him from existence. It's been stated that if not for the fact that infinity souls cannot be erased and are capable of sustaining an infinite amount of damage, Sniper would've been erased along with Nikita. The Doberman returns to Japan with his family, and they make their way to Ohu. Along the way, they meet Kyoushiro the Silver, who lets them rest in Shiga. Sniper eventually meets Aru, Cross's son from her previous litter, the next day and convinces him, with the help of Gin, that leaving him and his sisters nearly killed Cross. Sniper walks with Kyoushiro when they run into a group of dogs who want to take over Shiga, but before Sniper could fight, they are saved by Riku, a semi-supernatural canine. Sniper then tells Kyoushiro of his and his families immortality. Sniper and Gin take their sons to the Southern Alps so they can explore and have some time together as a family, as they never had much of a chance to do so when they were on the run. In the Southern Alps, they meet Hougen and Genba, who are also absolute immortals. They're soon told of a rumor where Ohu was supposedly conquered and decide they need to return to Ohu immediately. With Hougen, Genba, and Cross's first litter, Sniper and his family make their way to Ohu, stopping every so often so Cross's children can rest, as they aren't immortal. Upon reaching Ohu, they find survivors of the attack and decide to gather their allies in order to defeat the pack that conquered Ohu when they find out that the pack is made up of semi-supernatural immortals. Trivia *It was officially confirmed that Lector and Thunder are the apprentices of Sniper in GDW. Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Doberman Category:Ohu Game Characters Category:GDW:AU characters